


No Roots

by TheWritersCottage



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang Needs a Hug, Adventure, Comedy, Finding the meaning of life through a road trip, Finding the meaning of life through tea, Hurt/Comfort, Katara wants good things for everyone, M/M, Philosophical Exploration, Precious Aang (Avatar), Roadtrip, Romance, Slow Burn, Sokka has all the brain cells, The secrets of the universe, Toph is emotionally tuned in, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is bad at planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritersCottage/pseuds/TheWritersCottage
Summary: Aang is an idealist on a mission: he's determined to discover the meaning of life on a summer-long road trip visiting tea houses and documenting his trip on his blog. Travelling with his unlikely best friend Toph and her seeing eye dog, Badger, they get into all kinds of trouble.Zuko is a late twenty-something who thinks about his place in the universe *a lot*, and when he meets this strange boy and his friend, he makes a decision he never in a million lifetimes thought he would.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've *tried* to write more Sunflowers and Chrysanthemums, but the inspiration just isn't there. This, however, has me excited once again.

The little tea shop was alive with activity - excited chatter buzzing around the establishment as smiling sunkissed patrons in their bright summer wear sip their iced drinks and bubble teas. High, exposed beam ceilings stretch over the floor, furnished with simple wooden tables and chairs. Wide windows invited in plenty of light that reflects off of gleaming jars of tea leaves on shelves lining the walls. Behind the bar, a large dragon is drawn in chalk on a blackboard. _The Jasmine Dragon_ scrawled beneath it.

At one of the small round tables Aang sits pouring over a map of Canada with a red marker in his hand, tracing the next leg of his trip.

“Okay, so there are some places we have to stop while we’re in Alberta before we hit up BC.” He says to his table mate. 

“I don’t know why you bother trying to show me the map, you know I can’t see it.” She says sipping her bubble tea loudly.

“That’s why I’m telling you.” He replies, unfazed. “Obviously we’re going to stop in Banff and camp for the night. I’ve already reserved the campground. We’ll stay a couple nights so we have time to explore the town centres - apparently there are a few great cafes you can visit in Canmore, just a half hour away.”

“What about hiking?” His friend asks, petting the black lab at her side.

“Plenty of hikes. One in Banff even goes to-”

“Let me guess, a mountain tea house?”

Aang laughs. “Obviously.”

“You drag me on a cross-Canada road trip to discover the meaning of life, and you think you’ll find it in one of these tea houses?”

Aang shrugs. “I mean, I don’t drink alcohol, so bars are out. Plus, tea houses are often family owned, each one offering a unique experience.” He smiles. “It’s how we met, isn’t it?”

The girl across from him grins. “Fair enough. And I was crazy enough to join you.”

“It’s a noble pursuit.” He says lightly. “Once I find the meaning of life, I’ll share it with the world.”

“With your, what, hundred-ish followers on your blog?”

Aang’s eyebrow twitches. 

“Well yeah, but that’s just right now. Wait and see.”

They’re interrupted as a server comes to their table, and Aang tries not to let his eyes linger on the very obvious scar over the left side of his face.

“A map.” He says, seemingly forgetting server etiquette. “I haven’t seen one in a while.” 

Aang grins up at him as his eyes widen, and he seems to remember himself.

“Sorry, I’m just checking in. Anything I can get you two?”

“I think we’re good. And no need to apologize. We’re just planning the rest of our road trip to discover the meaning of life.”

The server quirks his brow at him, the corner of his lip quirking.

“Before you ask, yes, he’s serious.” 

“Toph, c’mon. You’re just as much a believer.”

Toph shakes her head. “Nah, I’m just a spoiled rich kid who can afford to put her career on hold. A cross-Canada field trip with a stranger was the perfect excuse to get away.”

Aang looks up at the server holding his hands out at his sides.

“In any case, yeah. I’m a fan of paper maps. Easier to track where I’ve been and plan where I’m going.”

The server stoops, resting a hand on the table as he takes a closer look.

“You’ve really been around three provinces?” His tone is incredulous as he follows the spiralling line of red marker looping dizzyingly across the map from the eastern edge of Ontario to the middle-west, stopping on Alberta. “How long have you been travelling?”

Aang was ready for the question. “Three months already, actually. I work remotely teaching English, so I’m able to pay my way. I also take odd jobs here and there to make up the difference. You can live pretty cheap if you try hard enough.”

The server gives him a dubious look.

“Find anything interesting in Manitoba? I don’t hear a lot about people there.”

Toph sets her bubble tea down and groans.

“You don’t know what you’re doing.” She says to the server. “If you get him started now, he’ll never stop.”

Aang rolls his eyes, but smiles in spite of himself.

“I guess she’s right.” Instead, he pulls up his messenger bag from the floor and riffles through it until he finds an old journal, beat up and coffee stained.

“If you’re interested in learning more, I have a blog you can follow.”

He opens the journal to an empty page and writes the address on the paper before ripping it out.

“I’m Aang by the way.” He says, offering his hand.

The server takes the page looking unsure but shakes his hand.

“Zuko.”

“And I’m Toph. No need to shake my hand. I can’t see you holding it out anyway.” She points a thumb to her dog. “You can shake hands with Badger though.”

The server watches as the dog lifts a paw, tongue lolling. Aang laughs as Zuko actually crouches to shake.

“Nice to meet you, Badger.” He says.

He rises to stand. “Sure I can’t get you two something?” 

Aang shakes his head.

“We’re sure. We’ll just get the bills.”

Zuko nods and heads back to the register.

“If you’re not careful you’re going to end up with an entourage.” Toph says, leaning back in her chair.

“The more the merrier, I say.” He shoots back. “The real journey-”

“Is the friends you make along the way. Yeah, yeah. Get yourself some new lines, Twinkle Toes.”

Aang furrows his brows, crossing his arms over his chest.

“We’ve been travelling together for a month. I know _every_ inspirational quote in your vernacular.”

Aang huffs, but makes a note in his journal to look up some new quotes. 

“Anyway, as I was saying. First we hit up a few satellite towns, then Banff and Canmore, then we head into British Columbia.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Zuko kicks his door closed behind him, hoisting the heavy grocery bags onto the narrow kitchen counter in his apartment with a huff. Once the bags are down, he digs in his pockets for his keys and wallet, setting them down on the counter with a jingle. He sees the crumpled page sticking out of his wallet and remembers the odd duo he met at work. Aang? He thinks. And Toph? Weird names. Though he guessed he was hardly one to judge. Zuko was a far cry from Mike or John.

He pulls out the groceries to put them away, and once he’s done he turns back to the corner of the page.

_Guess it couldn’t hurt._

He pulls the page out and unfolds it, pulling out his phone to type in the url scrawled in Aang’s surprisingly legible handwriting. He’d seen plenty of messily scrawled numbers on the backs of receipts during his time working at his uncle’s tea shop. Aang’s writing was a breath of fresh air by comparison. And, for once, it wasn’t a request for a date. He never called, not comfortable with meeting strangers. He barely knew himself, and the thought of getting to know someone else was simply too much.

The blog loads at last, and the picture of a steaming cup of tea appears at the top of the page against a window looking out onto a mountainous landscape. Zuko smirks. _Of course._

He’s surprised to see there’s already a post about The Jasmine Dragon at the top of the feed, and he hits the link with his thumb. He rests his weight against the kitchen counter, crossing an arm under his elbow as he holds his phone close enough to read.

It’s only a few moments before the post loads, and Zuko begins to read:

_Hello from Calgary, Alberta!_

_Toph pointed out that we’ve been travelling together for a month today, and I can hardly believe it. Time has flown, and I still haven’t found the meaning of life. But I feel close. Summer isn't over yet.  
_

_The last three months have shown me a lot. This won’t be news to those of you who’ve been following me since the beginning, but I’ve learned that life happens where you make it, even when you’re on the road. I can’t help but think how crazy it is that Toph and I met at a cafe in Toronto a few weeks into my trip. I told her I was on a mission to discover the meaning of life, and she asked if she could join me. Less for the search for meaning, more for the excuse to get away from “the drudgery of day to day life”, as she called it._

_We’ve been through Ontario, Manitoba and Saskatchewan. Three provinces already, and we’ve been through some of the most incredible tea houses owned by the most incredible people. For those of you who might be new to this story, I’ll leave a few links to some highlights at the bottom of this post. I’m especially fond of the haunted tea house in Ontario, and who could forget Bella's Castle Restaurant & Tea in Morden, Manitoba? _

_Today our travels took us to The Jasmine Dragon in Calgary, Alberta. It's an independently owned shop, and Iroh is the man behind the genius of this hidden gem. Unfortunately I didn't get the chance to meet him, but I've included links to the tea shop's website and social media pages below. Be sure to take a look and give them a follow.  
_

Here, Zuko sees a photo of the interior of his uncle’s tea house.

_Needless to say, it was a beautiful place. The tea was fantastic, too. I ordered a pot of the house favourite - cream of Earl Grey - and Toph had bubble milk tea. If you’re ever in Calgary, and you’re in need of creature comforts, I definitely recommend making your way to The Jasmine Dragon. It’s location is central with lots of parking, so pretty easy access in a busy city. The cozy decor makes you feel like you’re in a cabin in the mountains, and the broad windows let in so much natural light that it’s almost like sitting outside. There’s a small patio for the summer, but it was packed when we were there. Calgary is well known as the oil and gas hub of Canada, so I was pleasantly surprised to find a place like the The Jasmine Dragon here.  
_

_The service is great - the server who helped us out was attentive and took an interest in my map. Always a good sign! If you’re reading this - hello! I hope you enjoy the blog! Toph, Badger and I loved your tea house. If we’re in town again, we’ll be coming in for more tea and map reading._

Zuko wasn’t expecting to be mentioned, and he can’t help the smile that pulls across his face.

_Oh, I should also point out that The Jasmine Dragon is service-dog friendly. They happily welcomed Badger into the shop when we arrived._

The post ends with the promised links to highlighted blog posts from the rest of Aang and Toph’s trip, including links to the tea house’s website and Facebook page. 

At the very end of the post is a picture of Aang standing outside the front door, holding his hands up to direct the viewer’s eyes to the logo on the tea shop sign posted out front. He has a blue arrow tattoo on his forehead that disappears over the curve of his head, then reappearing on his arms and his legs. Zuko can’t tell their exact path from the angle his limbs are at in the photo, but from what he can see, they seem to come around the outside of his elbows up his forearms, and twist in a similar trajectory from his thighs around and down his shins. 

“The meaning of life, huh?” He says aloud to his empty apartment.

He’d pondered the question plenty of times in regards to his own life. Something about being in the twilight years of his twenties made him wax philosophical more often than he was used to. He’d become the crowned prince of existential dread. 

Zuko had played by the rules laid down by social standards. He completed his studies, got his bachelor’s in Theatre with a minor in English Literature, and now he worked full-time, using little of his education in his everyday life. But he was, by all accounts, the picture of successful adulting. He lived alone, paid his rent, cooked for himself, was on time paying all his bills, and had managed to pay off his student loans by working while he was in university. Through the wise counsel of his uncle, he’d prioritized putting away a percentage of his earnings since he’d started working. His uncle had told him to aim for at least six months of emergency funds, but Zuko had long surpassed that goal. If worse came to worse, he was sure he could probably coast for at least a year.

So by society’s metric, Zuko was _successful_. But the question he often asked himself was: what was it all for?

He may be successful on paper, but it didn’t really _mean_ anything. Not to him personally, at least. He was the envy of his peers, the poster boy for responsible and independent adult living, but what did it matter when he still felt the ever present hollow in his chest? 

Deciding he’d had enough of being responsible, Zuko pours himself a bowl of sugary cereal and pads over to his couch where his laptop sits on the coffee table. He opens it, waiting for the screen to glow to life and types in the link to Aang’s blog in his browser. He decides to go in order and navigates to the first highlighted post about the Haunted Tour & Tea in Ontario. 

It’s a couple hours when he’s done reading through the links in Aang’s blog, and he feels no closer to “the meaning of life”, but he is intrigued. He’d never guessed that so much meaning could be found in a cup of tea, much less in who brewed it, or who you were sitting next to at a cafe. Aang’s posts delve deep into the people he meets at each destination, and into the owners of the tea houses, going into detail about the history and the inspirations for each. Some histories are more detailed than others, but in each case Aang's wonderment is the same. From what Zuko can gather, the trip is an exploration of a young idealist’s search for meaning through the lens of a road trip and tea. 

Having Toph with him means he spends a lot of time talking about accessibility and the trouble that exists with ableism in the country. He never complains about establishments that don’t welcome Badger, Toph’s faithful labrador, but he does express concern at the lack of consideration there is for his friend and others like her.

One thing stands out in Zuko’s mind as he closes his laptop. Something in one of Aang’s posts sticks with him.

_I’ve met some people in my travels who’ve laughed when I’ve told them what I’m doing. They say there is no meaning to life. “You’re born, you live, you die.” I disagree. I refuse to believe that life is really so empty. I feel like there’s meaning to be found even in the most mundane as long as you open your eyes to see it._

What did it mean to open one’s eyes? It was such a vague instruction. Still, Zuko mulls the statement over, pondering all the ways he might not be seeing what’s right in front of him. Maybe meaning had eluded him because he just hadn’t known to look for it before.

He was tired, and he had work again early in the morning. He bookmarked Aang’s blog and closed his laptop, leaving the empty bowl on the coffee table as he headed for bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Aang and Toph sat at a picnic table in Black Diamond, the 1996 Swift Royale motorhome parked just a yard away. Its hideous yellowing paint was a glaring eyesore in the middle of a sea of modern gleaming cars. Aang didn’t mind it, though. If anything, the shabbiness only made him love it more. 

He’d saved up for a year to buy it from an elderly couple living in his neighbourhood for a pretty decent fifteen grand. Considering the motorhome was over twenty years old, it was in pretty good shape. It only had 70k km on it, and the upholstery had been maintained. The fact that the previous owners were non-smokers made up for the peeling sticker paper that revealed the cabinets were not made of real wood. He’d had to buy a new set of tires for it and get it checked over to make sure it was fit for the long trip, but another couple thousand dollars later he was on the road.

Badger was chasing a ball and bringing it back to Toph while Aang spread out three tarot cards on the wooden table. It was a simple spread - the left card represented the past, the middle card the present and the right represented the future. He pursed his lips when he saw the cards that came up: The Tower, The Chariot and Death.

“Why does it always have to be the death card?” He mumbles.

Toph picked up Badger’s ball and tossed it again, Badger taking off after it.

“Do you actually believe in that stuff?” She asks.

Aang has to think about that for a moment. 

“I don’t really believe that the cards are magic, per se.” He pauses, his eyes fixed on the Death card. “I find the cards are a good meditation tool. We ascribe meaning to everything, so I guess I use tarot cards to figure out what’s on my mind.”

“Why wouldn’t you just know what you’re thinking about? I mean, you’re the one thinking it.” Toph says as Badger returns again. She gives the lab a scratch behind the ears and pushes a bowl of water towards him.

“I mean, yeah, but sometimes it’s not obvious. Haven’t you ever just had a feeling come out of nowhere? Like, all of a sudden you’re inexplicably sad, but you can’t figure out why?”

Toph considers. “I guess?”

“Yeah, that. It’s like an emotional response to something we haven’t figured out yet, I think. For me, the tarot are a way to get an idea of what the cause is. I could honestly pull any card. Something as random as… let’s see… The Fool. It’s a card that represents beginnings and open-mindedness. If I’d just had a case of the sads, and I pulled that card, it might make me think that I was feeling stuck. It might make me think that I needed to look to new opportunities to feel better. And that’s just my interpretation.”

Toph nods slowly. “Okay, I think I get it. I mean, when you said Fool, I took it more literally, like feeling stupid for doing something you shouldn’t have.”

“Exactly! See, the cards are just a way to see what our individual concerns are.”

“And yours is death?”

He feels the question hit him harder than he expects.

“Not really, but sort of?” 

“Geez, vague much?”

Aang shrugs then realizes Toph can’t see it.

“The death card is interesting because it doesn’t usually mean death in a literal sense. It means the end of something - a relationship, a period in your life, a job.” He scoops up the three cards and taps them together evenly. “You get the idea.”

“That’s depressing.” 

“Only halfway. The death card is actually a hopeful one, because it marks the end of one thing, and the beginning of another. Maybe one relationship ended for another, a period of your life has concluded, but there’s a whole new adventure waiting for you, and so on. Still, there’s a reason it’s called the death card instead of the “endings and beginnings” card. Death has a finality to it, there’s no going back, there’s only forward.”

Aang looks out at the little town of Black Diamond, population 2,700 as Google had informed him. It’s not much more than an outlet next to a gas station featuring frontier buildings including a quiet saloon, a used bookstore, an ice cream shop and a couple clothing stores. The reason they came was for an easy hike and to explore the charming Black Diamond Bakery & Cafe.

“Anyway, what did you think of the tea here?” He asks, putting away the cards in his messenger bag and exchanging them for his travel worn notebook.

“You’re the expert, twinkle toes.” She yawns. “I dunno, it was good peppermint tea?”

Aang sighs. “But anything of note? More peppermint-y than any others, maybe? Or the scent was especially pleasant?”

Toph shrugs. “I guess the peppermint flavour _was_ more peppermint-y than some of the others I’ve had.”

Aang smiles and jots down a few notes about Toph’s tea and his own. He was more adventurous. He would usually ask for the house favourite, or the tea most patrons would request and spend time reflecting on the flavour and the nose like some kind of tea sommelier. 

He’s scratching bullet notes onto the paper when a shadow eclipses his sitting spot, and he feels someone standing uncomfortably close behind him. He turns on the bench to look up into a round and heavily bearded face.

“Oh, hi.” Aang greets, unsure. 

“Hey!” The beard answers, a grin spreading over his face. He’s wearing a toque _in the middle of July_ , but he’s otherwise dressed for summer weather. Except for the plaid button down shirt that hangs from his shoulders, the front opening onto a graphic tee. “I saw your tattoos and I just knew. You’re that guy doing the Canada road trip, right? Looking for the meaning of life, eh?”

Aang’s eyes widen, both because it was rare to hear the linguistic Canadian stereotype this far west, but mostly because it was his first time being recognized in public.

“Yeah!” He replies with new enthusiasm. “I am. It’s awesome to meet someone who’s been following my blog.”

He sees Toph roll her eyes from across the table.

“Oh! And you’re that girl! You’re, like, my hero. Going on a trip with a stranger? That’s really living right there.” He says admiringly, and Toph’s demeanor instantly brightens.

“Why yes, I am a bit of a hero.” She responds. 

The man’s eyes fall on Badger and he practically howls, moving around the table and dropping to his knees.

“Badger!” It’s the only name he’s said out of the three. The lab lifts his paw to shake and the lumberjack takes it, his eyes shining. 

“So, how did you find my blog?” Aang asks, curious.

The man looks up, but stays seated to continue scratching Badger behind the ears.

“Oh, my sister and I own a little New Age shop just down the way here. We found your blog looking for influencers we could reach out to. We sent you a couple emails, actually.”

Aang pales, remembering. A few weeks ago he’d received a couple emails asking if he would agree to a partnership with the little store where he could promote them as a tourist destination in exchange for adding his blog to their home page. 

“You talk about tarot cards on your blog sometimes, right?” The lumberjack asks. “Doesn’t matter if you never saw the emails. The internet is a mysterious place, man. Never know where anything’s gonna end up.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, I never got them. Maybe they went to my junk folder. I’ll check later today.” He says, too enthusiastically.

Then he hears the rest of the question.

“Oh, yeah. But my blog is mostly about tea houses. I just make the odd mention of the tarot cards if I feel like it’s relevant to a specific part of the trip.”

“Oh, I know. My sister and I have read everything you’ve posted. Couldn’t believe how crazy it was when you pulled the Queen of Cups the day you went to a place called something and crowns-”

“Teacups and Crowns, you mean? In Windsor?” Aang provides patiently. There were many cards that featured crowns in one form or another, and that he happened to pull the Queen of Cups that day was appropriate for a host of reasons that had nothing to do with the name of the tea house in and of itself. 

“Yeah! I mean, what are the chances?”

 _Pretty good, actually._ He thinks, but decides to keep this to himself.

“My sister and I had been thinking about maybe joining you. We got our own little bus. Figure you could lead us on a cool spiritual journey.”

Aang almost chokes.

“Oh, no, I mean - I…”

“Hate to be that person,” Toph says, and Aang can hear the fake cheeriness in her tone. “But Badger gets really antsy if he doesn’t get a hike in.”

It wasn’t a _lie_ really.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, we have to go. It was nice to meet you…?”

“Eric!” He says, rising. His hand is the size of a bear’s paw as it envelopes Aang’s. “When you’re done hiking, you should come on down to the shop an’ meet my sister. She’d love that. Then we can talk about the trip.”

Aang gives a short nod. He never was very good at saying no.

“Sure.”

Waving Eric off, Aang waits until he’s out of sight before letting out the sigh building in his chest.

“You need to get better at getting out of awkward conversations, Twinkle Toes.” She punches him in the arm then, too hard.

“Ouch.” Aang mutters.

“Also, what was that about the more, the merrier?”

Aang grimaces.

“I never signed up to be anyone’s spiritual guru. Anyone who’s not threatening to become my disciple is welcome.”

With Badger in the lead, the friends make their way to the Summit Ridge trailhead.

“We’re obviously not going to meet Eric’s sister.” Toph says, a statement of fact rather than a question.

“Yeah, probably better to pack up and leave. We can overnight in Rosebud. It’s only an hour and a half from here.”

Toph shrugs again, curling a hand around Aang’s arm. Hikes required more guidance than only Badger could provide.

“As long as there’s food, I don’t really care.”

Aang chuckles. “Food and tea. Guaranteed. We could catch a play while we’re there, I think. Rosebud is famous for its live theatre.”

“Eh, once you’ve not seen one play, you’ve not seen ‘em all. Plus, theatres don’t usually allow pets.”

Aang concedes and they continue their way up the path.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questionable decision making, maybe?

Zuko considered himself a practical guy; he liked it when things were in order and made sense. For example, his closet was organized by colour and by season. He would move his summer clothes into air-sealed bags he would keep under his bed during the winter. When summer rolled around, he would move his winter clothing to the bags and break out the part of his wardrobe suitable for days anywhere above zero degrees.

So the fact that he was doing one of the most impractical things he thought he would ever do baffled him. He side-eyed the tarot deck in his passenger seat, sitting atop the receipt from a store that could be the crowned jewel of impracticality. The interior was decorated like a teenage vampire lived there, complete with vintage gothic wallpaper and pungent incense that made his eyes water. The worst part? The shop was called Shadow Self.

He was further baffled by the idea that he was heading to see one of his best friends for a reading, since she knew more about this sort of thing than he did. Not a difficult feat, seeing as he knew next to nothing about any of it. Half the time he forgot which star sign he was. Something fiery? 

Pulling into the guest parking of a nice looking apartment building in the northwest part of the city, Zuko pulls his keys out of the ignition, grabbing the deck as he climbs out of his car. It’s an especially warm day, and it only takes the short walk from his car to Katara’s building for his skin to feel grossly moist. He shoots off a text letting her know he’s arrived, and he pushes the door open when it buzzes at him obnoxiously.

He’s greeted by brilliant blue eyes framed by an attractive heart-shaped face and long, undulating brown hair. Katara’s smile is blinding against her taupe skin, deeper from the summer sun.

“Hey!” She greets, pulling the door open to let Zuko in. “I’ve already got the lemonade ready.”

He smiles and toes off his shoes, following Katara through the cozy apartment to the little balcony where a small table and two chairs take up most of the space. Fresh lemonade sits on the wooden surface, heavy drops of condensation clinging to the glasses.

“So, tarot?” Katara asks, taking the far seat. “I definitely didn’t see this coming.”

Zuko actually feels himself flush, and he sets down the deck in the middle of the table more aggressively than he means to.

“It’s a long story.” He says. 

It really isn’t, he just doesn't want to confess that a travel blogger got under his skin with his ridiculous search for the meaning of life. He’d been reading Aang’s updates daily, and in a more recent post he’d talked about his use of tarot cards to give him more clarity around what he was really thinking and feeling. In his post, Aang had talked about the cards as a way to become unstuck when he found himself thinking in circles without finding any solutions.

_I’m sure part of the meaning of life is knowing yourself well enough to do what you need to do when you need to. Tarot readings often help me get there._

Katara smirks at him but reaches for the deck. It’s still in its box, so she opens it and pulls them out.

“How much do you know about the cards?” She asks him as she appreciates the artwork.

“Not much.” He admits.

Katara giggles. “Okay, well you’ve come to the right place at least.”

“I know you can pull a different number of cards each reading, depending on what you’re looking to find out.” He says, remembering the blog post.

Katara nods and hands him the deck.

“Since the reading is for you, you’ll need to shuffle the deck and think of the question you want answered. No need to say it out loud, just ask your question in your mind as you shuffle.”

Zuko holds the long, smooth cards in his hands and follows Katara’s instructions.

_How can I find meaning?_

He hadn’t realized how much it mattered to him until he’d started reading Aang’s blog. Although the countless nights he laid awake wondering what the point of his life was should have offered him a clue. 

“Can we do a three card reading?” He asks as he passes the deck back to Katara after cutting it.

“Sure. It’s going to be more general that way, though. The more cards, the more specific the reading.” 

Zuko nods. “I just want to start with something simple. We can always go from there.”

Setting three cards down in front of him, Katara reads them out.

“Reversed Queen of Pentacles, upright Hanged Man and upright The World.” 

Zuko looks up at her, his unburned brow quirking. “What does it mean?”

Katara takes out her phone and types in the first card name.

“So, the reversed Queen of Pentacles has a few meanings: that you’re turning all your energy inward to nurture yourself, and that can be emotionally or in a more tangible sense - like making yourself nutritious meals or any other self-care you practice.”

“Okay?”

“Hold on, there’s more. It could also mean that your work and home life are out of balance, or your spiritual self and physical self are in need of care. It could mean you’re spending too much time on one thing and neglecting the other.”

He looks down at the card doubtfully, but he has to admit it does apply to his life.

“Alright, what about the middle - the present?”

Katara takes a minute to type in the card before beginning to read again.

“So, in your reading, the card is upright. Basically, the Hanged Man suggests that you need to leave behind old ways of thinking and look at things from a new perspective. The card usually shows up in a reading to suggest that you’re in your own way, and all you need to do is let things flow as they’re meant to. Avoid clinging to your comfort zone and let yourself move forward.”

Zuko smirks. “Well, if doing this right now isn’t a new way of looking at things, I don’t know what is.”

Katara laughs. “True thing. Okay, so onto the future!” Here, she pauses to skim the card meaning. “Alright, so this card can mean a few things as well, but long story short, in the future position, it asks you to accomplish your goals and celebrate your achievements. In a more literal sense, it can also mean travel. It asks you to consider a literal journey of discovery.”

Zuko leans back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Zuko?” Katara asks as she puts down her phone and sips at the glass of lemonade. “You alright?”

He’s crazy for thinking it. He knows he is. He’d already done one impractical thing today, surely he wasn’t about to decide on another.

“I think I need to go on a road trip.” He says finally. “To find the meaning of life.”

Katara stares at him blankly before bursting into laughter.

“What?” She manages, but Zuko doesn’t smile back.

“I’m serious. I’ve been losing my mind wondering what the point of my life is, and recently it’s been like everything has been telling me to change things up.” He sighs. “I met this guy at the Jasmine Dragon who’s traveling across Canada to find the meaning of life. At first I thought he was crazy, well, I still think he’s crazy, but he might be onto something.”

Finally done laughing, Katara’s expression is one of surprise.

“You sure you’re not just crushing on him?” 

Zuko feels his eye twitch. “I don’t get crushes.”

Katara suppresses a giggle. “If you say so. But really, what are you getting at?”

He can hardly believe what he says next.

“I think I need to travel with Aang - the guy, I mean. And his friend.” He realizes that by saying so, he’s only adding to Katara’s crush theory. 

“You don’t even know him, what if he’s an axe murderer?” Katara questions, gesturing widely.

“Then I’ll just have to axe him first, I guess.” He jokes, but Katara still doesn’t look convinced. 

“You could come.”

Katara looks at him like he’s sprouted another head, but she’s quiet as she considers.

“How long?”

“I’m thinking as long as it takes, but you could always come along for a week to make sure he’s _not_ an axe murderer, then head home without me.”

Her eyes are impossibly blue as she smiles back at him, fighting back more laughter.

“Alright then. I can get a week off work. Just tell me when.”

Zuko smiles back, picking up his own lemonade and sipping. “Just give me a little while to figure things out with my uncle, I’ll let you know.”

“This is crazy.” Katara says, rolling her eyes. “How are you asking me to do this right now?”

Zuko shrugs. “Gotta let go of old habits and go on a journey, or so the cards say.”

It’s insanity, all of it, but Zuko feels a deep sense of purpose fill him for the first time in a very long time. He was going to find Aang and Toph, and he was going to learn something about himself. He was going to find meaning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! We're back. :) The chapters will probably be consistently short because of the way I'm planning to tell the story. I think they'll get longer as we get closer to the crux of things. In the meantime, please take this offering!

Parked in the High Eagle RV park, Aang sat in the passenger seat with his legs stretched out over the driver’s seat shuffling his tarot deck absently. He could hear Toph’s gentle breathing in the back, the steady rhythm interrupted by the occasional snore. He couldn’t sleep, so he’d made himself a cup of Sleepy Time tea. He’d set it on the dashboard, where it sat steaming up a small part of the windshield. 

Looking out into the endless star-studded skies, Aang understood why Alberta was known as Big Sky Country. The flat prairies sprawled on forever; the Canadian rockies were nothing but a dark shadow in the distance, making way for the grassy flatlands stretching unhindered into the horizon.

Not that Aang could see much of it at the moment. It was far too dark to make out much more than the immediate scenery outside the windshield which included other motorhomes and trailers dotting the park. Young groups of friends sat around campfires drinking and chatting, and for a brief moment Aang yearned to join them. Maybe he would.

Stretching to take his mug, he took a moment to appreciate the long scar along the underside of his arm. It had been years, but the skin was still pink and puckered around the gash. 

After a few sips, he set the bright orange mug down and thumbed through the deck until he found the Death card. He studied the spectral reaper depicted on its surface, its grinning face looked oddly solemn. Hadn’t death already come and gone for him? Both literally and figuratively?

Replacing the deck in its box, Aang climbed up to his bed above the driver’s cabin and reached for his messenger bag to retrieve his journal and a clip-on reading lamp. The journal opened naturally to a folded piece of yellowing paper between its pages. For the hundredth time since he’d been given the note, Aang unfolded it and let his eyes skim the message there. He didn’t need to read it — he knew every word by heart. There were a few passages that he invariably read and re-read every time.

_Go on your own adventure. Just because my journey ended doesn’t mean yours has to. On the contrary, your life has only just begun. I know you might be afraid, but don’t let your fear paralyze you. It’s okay to be afraid. I know I was, and as I write this, I still am. I don’t know what awaits me, but I choose to believe it’ll be yet another adventure, this time into the great unknown._

_Don’t let the past define your present. Find your own meaning, Aang. There’s meaning in even the smallest of moments, you just need to know how to look for it._

He folds the paper again and presses it between the pages of his journal. He wondered how long the note would hold up. The creases were made ever deeper with each time Aang took it out, the bonds of the paper wearing thin in the folds. He supposed he should probably keep it safe in a folder for optimal preservation, but he liked keeping it close. 

“I’m trying.” He whispered into the darkness. “There’s still time.”

Once he’d stored his journal away and finished the last of his tea, Aang pulled the comforter over himself and closed his eyes.

***

Aang woke bright and early with the first rays of sun. He was relieved to find that his mood was much improved with a bit of sleep and the promise of more adventures to follow. He pulled out his laptop to type up a blog post about Black Diamond Bakery & Coffee, in part because he knew it would be a little longer before Toph would be up. He took the opportunity to write as in depth a review as he could about the bakery, listening back to the interview he recorded on his phone with the owner. He was an Indian man who’d gone to culinary school in France, then moved to Alberta during the oil boom to set up his own shop. In his fifties he tired of the bustle of the city and moved to the outskirts, finding himself in the little satellite town, happy to bring the art of his schooling to a small and appreciative population. 

Aang loved his story. He wasn’t much of a chef, but he allowed himself to imagine owning a little cafe in a small town, as he had many times before. Maybe he could hire a pastry chef to make the baked goods, and he would learn to make designer coffees and lattes. 

“Good morning, Twinkle Toes.”

Just like that, the motorhome was bustling with life — Badger’s claws clicked against the linoleum floor as he waited for Toph to open the door, and the sound of Toph’s steps filled the small space.

“Morning!” Aang greeted back excitedly as he closed his laptop and climbed down into the cabin. “Eggs and waffles sound good to you?”

“You know it. I can cut the strawberries.”

And so they set to work, Aang pulling out the waffle iron and the pan, and Toph slicing the strawberries at the table without issue. When she’d first started travelling with Aang, he’d offered to take care of all the cooking, but Toph had soon proven that she was perfectly capable of cooking for herself, thank you very much. She was surprisingly accommodating of his vegetarian diet, opting only to order meat dishes in restaurants though Aang insisted he was fine with cooking meat in the motorhome if she wanted it. Of course she’d have to season it. He didn’t have the first clue about how to cook the stuff.

“Hey Aang,” Toph said once they were at the table laden with freshly steaming food and a couple cups of coffee. It was an indulgence Aang allowed himself in the mornings, and it helped him start his day with a bit more pep in his step. Coffee had definitely saved him on more than one long day of driving, too. Badger was at his food bowl just outside the door, enjoying a breakfast all his own.

“Yeah?”

“We’ve been travelling together for a month, right?”

“Yep!”

“So, is that long enough to earn me the right to ask personal questions?”

Aang couldn’t help the way his expression turned into something between amusement and confusion.

“That came out of nowhere.” He laughed. “Ask away. At this point we’re pretty much at best friend status anyway.”

Toph smirked back at him with her hair hanging over her eyes, not that it bothered her. 

“What’s with the scar on the inside of your arm? It’s huge. I thought about asking yesterday during the hike, but you’d talked about death and stuff, so I figured I should wait.”

Turning his arm over, Aang laid it on the table to allow Toph to reach out and brush her fingers over the raised skin.

“It was a car accident. I was being reckless on the road, driving too fast around a sharp bend. The car went off the road and flipped into a ditch. I was lucky to get out with my life and only this scar. My arm was shattered — the doctor was picking out bone chips for hours. I was mercifully drugged.” 

“Fuck. I mean, I can imagine you being reckless, but that sounds like a death wish. You better not get any ideas while on this trip.”

Smiling a little sadly, Aang pulled his arm back and took another bite of his waffle. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it. I’m never doing anything like that again if I can help it.”

“Good to hear. So you were an adrenaline junkie?”

“At least for that night I was, yeah.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Aang leaned his cheek against his palm as he dipped the next bite of waffle in the excess syrup on his plate.

“I was eighteen when it happened. Things were pretty rough at the time, and I found my way into a bottle of something alcoholic. It was terrible, really.” He laughed as he remembered the way his lips had puckered at the first sip, exhaling with a wheeze as the liquid set fire to his insides on the way down. “I guess I wanted to put the world on mute for a day. Damn near put it on mute indefinitely.”

Toph whistled, long and low as she leaned back against the booth. “Guess that’s why you don’t drink, huh?”

“Mm hm. Plus, who needs booze when you have all the tea in the world?”

Toph quirked a quizzical brow at him, but she seemed to decide the topic didn’t merit more discussion.

“So, Rosebud today?”

“Yep. It’s a small town, so we can probably make our way to Banff later in the afternoon once we’ve looked around. We have to check out the Thorny Rose Cafe.”

“Hope the people aren’t as thorny as the name suggests.”

Aang shrugged. He’d learned that the rustling fabric of his shirt was enough for Toph to know what he was doing. 

“Guess we’ll find out.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

“A road trip? What a marvelous idea!” 

Iroh was more excited than Zuko about the proposal. 

“Are you sure? I know things are busier during the summer.”

Iroh gives him a grin over the green tea he’s sipping.

“Tai Lee was asking for more hours, so this works out just fine, nephew. How long do you intend to be gone?”

Zuko hesitates, swallowing to buy himself a millisecond of extra time before dropping the bomb.

“I was thinking a month or more…”

Iroh’s eyes widen markedly as he lowers his cup to the counter in slow motion. Zuko feels terrible for asking, but he had his argument ready. He’d spent the last couple weeks thinking about all the places he might go, whether he caught up to Aang or not. Though he was bound and determined to find him, and either shout sense into him or actually learn what it was Aang knew that he didn’t about the inner workings of the day to day. For Zuko, life was always something he could touch and experience. Life was cause and effect. It was clocking in at work on time because he felt a sense of duty to his Uncle. Life was serving patrons tea and food with a smile and a nod because they had come to the Jasmine Dragon to rest for a few hours during or after a busy day or week. Life was right now, but what about later? What did Zuko want? What was keeping him up at night? He needed to know. 

Closing his mouth, Iroh sighs gently and smiles.

“I can make this work, nephew. I can see how much this means to you.”

Zuko’s shoulders relax and he lifts his own cup of tea to his lips.

“Thank you, Uncle. I’m sorry, I know I’m throwing a wrench in things.”

Iroh waves his apology off with a large hand.

“You came to me at the right time — I haven’t posted the schedule for the next round of shifts, so I can move things around. I might need your help reaching out to some of the assistant managers to see about availability.”

Zuko nods, he’d been prepared to do that anyway. “I actually did reach out to a few people already. Jet said he’d be available to cover extra shifts. He’s just finishing up his fourth year of university, and he’s always looking for extra work to help pay expenses.”

Iroh laughs. “I should have known you’d already set things in motion. Thank you, Zuko. When are you planning on leaving?”

“Probably next week if that works out. Katara’s taken a couple weeks off work to come with me for the first part of the trip.”

Iroh lifts a bushy eyebrow at him. 

“She’s a lovely girl, Zuko.”

Zuko was ready for this too. His uncle had subtly and not-so-subtly hinted at Katara being a good match for him for years. He loved Katara, he did. With everything he had, but he just couldn’t see her romantically no matter how he tried. She was like a sister to him.

“She is.” He agrees without taking the bait. “Which is why I asked her to come with me.”

“What about Sokka? He seems like the type who would enjoy a road trip.”

As though summoned by Iroh’s words, Zuko’s phone begins to vibrate with a call from the devil himself. Zuko gives his uncle a look and turns away to answer.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Zuko! We still on for the road trip? I’m still working through the checklist to make sure we’re all set for the next two weeks. I have another checklist I’m putting together for your pilgrimage. You know how to use a spreadsheet, right?”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “Yes Sokka, I can use a spreadsheet.” 

Though Sokka’s keen attention to detail and planning might irk him at times, Zuko was grateful. His strength was coming up with the idea and doing it in the moment — planning? Not so much. 

“We’re taking my truck, right?”

Zuko remembered the beat-up 2004 Ford Ranger. Sokka had it painted a garish aquamarine blue. He’d cared for the vehicle like it was his child, so it was still in perfect working order and optimal for their road trip. The only problem was the way it invariably turned heads on the road.

“That’s right. There should be enough room for all our stuff.”

“Okay, sounds good. Anyway, just wanted to remind you to book the campgrounds.”

Zuko shook his head as he smiled. “I’ve already done that, Sokka.”

“For the whole two weeks?”

“No, just for the first few days. Once we catch up with the guy I’m tailing we can make more plans.”

Not for the first time, Sokka inhaled sharply to argue all the ways chasing down a stranger in a motorhome who visited tea houses and read tarot cards was a bad idea.

“Sokka, it’ll be fine.” He says quickly to cut him off before he can start. “If we need to sleep in the truck, we can make it work.”

“Sure! We’ll just pile up in the executive suite that is all five square feet of the backseat. Sounds great.”

Only Sokka could make him roll his eyes this often.

“Does this guy even know you’re going to follow him?”

Zuko had started typing up a comment on more than one of Aang’s blog posts plenty of times, but each time he felt his words were either too eager, too flat or too something else. 

“No, but we can cross that bridge when we get there.”

“Zuko! Are you serious? You can’t just come out of nowhere and be like… Hey, Zuko here, the guy you met at the Jasmine Dragon two weeks ago? Yeah, I want to be your new best friend.”

Sokka’s voice kept scaling higher as the impression went on, verging on hysterical by the end. He was right, of course, but Zuko wasn’t about to get into it with him.

“I’ll talk to you later, Sokka. I have to get back to work. Mind if I swing by once I’m off?”

He hears Sokka heave a sigh of resignation, then the smile creeps back into his voice.

“Well obviously. I need to show off all my hard work to an appreciative audience. You. You’re that audience. I expect applause.”

“Bye Sokka.”

“Fine. Bye Zuko!”

After hanging up, Zuko turns to his uncle who’s smiling knowingly. “I guess that answers my question!”

***

By six p.m. Zuko was clocking out and on his way to Sokka’s place, which wasn’t far from Katara’s. They both worked in the same part of the city — Katara had a job in social work and Sokka worked with his father in city planning. Sokka was an unbearable car mate at the best of times; he had nothing but complaints about chaotic intersections, poorly planned residential buildings and, worst of all, useless art installations. Not that Zuko would disagree with him about the eyesore on the outskirts of the city that was meant to pass for a tribute to aboriginal culture. The artist commissioned wasn’t even from Canada. Much less aboriginal himself. 

Once he was parked on the street, Zuko walked the short distance to the building entrance and keyed in Sokka’s unit number on the buzzer. A second later the door clicked open and Zuko let himself in, taking the stairs to the third floor.

“Hey stalker man.” Sokka greeted, swinging his door open.

“I’m not a stalker.”

“You’re following a guy who doesn’t know you’re following him, and he barely knows who you are.” Sokka retorts with one judgmental eyebrow raised high. “That’s stalking.”

“Ugh, fine. I’ll send him a message tonight.”

With a nod worthy of royalty, Sokka finally moves to let Zuko inside. His laptop is open on the kitchen counter, and Zuko can already see the colour-coded rows of Sokka’s spreadsheet from where he’s standing.

“You’re really getting into this.”

“One can never be too prepared!” He replies with his index finger raised next to him. “Speaking of which, have you had dinner yet? I just made spaghetti.”

Zuko accepts the offer of food and he sits next to Sokka who launches right into a lengthy explanation about the spreadsheet with such showmanship that Zuko actually finds himself entertained. 

“And so you see, this is how we will avoid going hungry, freezing, getting rained out, being eaten by a bear and any other random disaster you can imagine.”

“I’m guessing you have AMA?”

“Zuko, do you really need to ask?” Sokka almost looks wounded. Zuko shakes his head with a chuckle.

“Just checking.”

“Ahem.”

 _Ah, of course._ Rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time that day, Zuko puts his bowl down to applaud Sokka’s efforts with forced enthusiasm. Sokka bows, then puts a hand to his chest so he’s the picture of a flattered celebrity.

“Oh, stop it, go on.”

Zuko breaks off the clapping to shove Sokka playfully, causing him to nearly fall off the bar stool.

“Jerk.” He manages through his laughter.

“Not more of a jerk than you.”

Once they’re done eating, Sokka pushes his laptop towards Zuko decisively.

“Now let that poor guy know your plans, or else I’ll be forced to keep this beautiful spreadsheet to myself.”

Ugh. Fine, there’d be no arguing with Sokka now. Typing in the url to Aang’s blog, Zuko waits for the page to load and navigates to the Contact Me page. The cursor flashes at him encouragingly, but Zuko’s fingers freeze over the keyboard.

“What the hell am I supposed to say?”

Sokka looks over at him from the kitchen sink with a shrug. 

“I dunno. Tell him it just so happens you’re camping with friends and you’re oh-so-coincidentally staying in Banff over the same dates, and oh, would he like to meet up?”

“Sokka, you’re a genius.”

Zuko types in his message, using Sokka’s suggestion nearly verbatim. He only adds an introduction to remind Aang that they’d met, explaining that he’d been following the blog and thought it might be fun to connect if he was up for it. 

When Zuko’s done he turns the laptop so Sokka can give him the final O.K. before he hits submit. With the worst part out of the way, Zuko heaves a sigh. His relief lasts only a moment before his stomach tightens in new knots. 

“What if he never answers?”

“Then you get to have an awesome camping trip with your best friends. No big.”

“Yeah. I guess so.”

The truth was that if Aang didn’t get back to him, Zuko wasn’t sure what he’d do.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://richardcampbellganseytheiiird.tumblr.com/), if you like!
> 
> Also, I'm starting to think I should be paid by Parks Canada for all this promotion xD

It was early evening by the time Aang and Toph were hooked up at the Tunnel Mountain campground, just walking distance from the Banff townsite. Aang had marvelled at the majestic mountain peaks rising high into the clouds and the endless sea of evergreens that populated the canyon valley. Toph would periodically inhale deeply and sigh contented at the clean air. Despite being the end of July when temperatures were typically in the mid to high twenties, there was a bite to the air. The sun was already disappearing behind the mountains to make way for night.

Aang was set up at the picnic table by the motorhome finishing up his third and final English lesson for the day. He’d had the pleasure of working with students of all ages; including Sergio, a home-schooled young man living in Mexico. Aang worked with young adults and children alike, and he had a lot of fun working with each student at their level. Sometimes he’d make flashcards or use props (more than once he’d borrowed Badger and Toph to make lessons more fun for his students). 

Living on the road wasn’t too bad since Aang didn’t owe anything on the motorhome, but he still had to pay for vehicle maintenance while keeping an emergency fund for a surprise visit to the mechanic if necessary. Plus, he had to pay for gas, groceries and campsites. In the first three months of his trip he would often find himself stopping in small towns looking for “Help Wanted” signs in shop windows just to make a little extra cash on top of his English. Since Toph joined him, she insisted on paying rent, which materialized in the form of four hundred dollars, and she pitched in for everything else. Aang was eternally grateful for her company not only because it eased his financial stress, but because he genuinely enjoyed having her around.

“Done for the day, Twinkle Toes?”

He’d never shake the nickname, he realized. All it took was the first time Toph found him cleaning the motorhome with headphones in. So what if he liked to dance as he cleaned? It made a boring chore fun.

“Yep. Just in time to get the fire on for dinner. Just going to quickly check my email, and then I’m on it.”

Aang opened his email in a new tab and went through the new messages. He was surprised to have a message sitting in his inbox from the Contact Me page on his blog. He would receive the odd comment, but most of the time Aang would have to check the traffic statistics on the site to get an idea of how many readers he had. 

_Hi, I hope this message finds you well. I’m Zuko, we met at the Jasmine Dragon a couple weeks ago. I’m the server you mentioned in your post? Anyway, I just wanted to get in touch because some friends and I are going to be camping in Banff starting this coming Monday, and I wanted to know if you might want to meet up? We’d be happy to show you around if you’d like. Banff is pretty familiar territory — the Calgarian’s weekend getaway, really. Feel free to get in touch. I’ll leave my number and email below._

_All the best,_

_Zuko_

“Hey Toph, remember the server from the Jasmine Dragon?” Aang asks as he re-reads the message.

“I mean, sort of? The one who was interested in the map?” She replies from the fire pit where she’s dropping in newspaper to get the fire going.

“Yeah. He sent me a message through my blog asking if we wanted to meet up with him and some friends in the next few days. They said they’d show us around. What do you think?”

He looks up to see Toph shrug. “I mean, I’m fine with it. It’ll be good to have other people to tease.”

Aang laughs as he saves Zuko’s number to his phone and closes his laptop to put it back in the motorhome. “Alright, I’ll send him a message tomorrow.”

Grabbing a package of veggie dogs from the fridge along with buns and condiments, he makes his way to the fire pit and hands Toph a cooking stick. On his way to his own seat, he kneels down to give Badger a scratch behind the ears.

“Toph, since we’re into the personal questions, mind if I ask how you managed to run away with me?” Aang asks as he sits in his red fold-out chair. 

Toph hums thoughtfully before answering.

“Well, when I ran into you working at Sorry Coffee — can you get anymore Canadian? Anyway, I’d just finished a hell semester at university and I needed a break. My parents were never really the understanding types when it came to school, so when I told them I wanted to take a year off, they weren’t having it. I said I’d get a job, but that wasn’t the issue. They’re worried that if I stop now, I’ll never go back. They’re wrong; I love geology, I’m good at it too. Really good. I just hate academia so much. It’s not what the real world is like, and I just need some breathing room. You think they understand that? No way.”

Aang considers his answer carefully before replying.

“That sounds really tough, but do they even know you’re off with a stranger?”

“Aang, I’m twenty-three. I don’t need my parents breathing down my neck. I can take care of myself. I send them the odd email to let them know I’m alive. I had to change my number so they couldn’t track my phone.”

Aang is quiet as he cooks his veggie dog, feeling more put out by Toph’s story than he thought he would.

“I never had parents.” He says.

“Honestly, you’re not missing out.” Toph quips back.

“I doubt that.”

He didn’t mean to sound so bitter, but how could he not? Toph had a family that clearly cared for her, otherwise they would have cut her off. Toph had no financial concerns, and she had a home to go back to. She might be blind, but that certainly didn’t hinder her ability to live life to the fullest. In truth, Aang couldn’t help feeling envious. He’d had roofs over his head — more than he cared to remember — but Aang found his home not somewhere, but in someone. And that home was gone.

“I want to be pissed at you, but I can tell this is a sensitive topic. I’m… sorry, I guess.”

Aang looks up at Toph. He knows she can’t see him, but the way she decidedly stays facing the fire makes him think she knows he’s watching her.

“Thanks. It’s alright... I just grew up in foster homes from the time I was twelve. You’d be surprised what a revolving door foster care can be.”

Toph inhales, long and loud, then sighs. “That sucks. I guess I shouldn’t complain so much.”

After adding ketchup and mustard to his veggie dog, Aang takes a bite before answering.

“Everyone has their own struggles to deal with. I don’t think it’s wrong for you to be bothered by the pressure your parents put on you. I’m sure that’s hard in its own way, even if I don’t understand it.”

He watches as Toph tosses Badger a raw veggie dog, the lab nibbling at it happily from his place at her side.

“Maybe I’ll give my parents a call.” She says after a pause. 

“That sounds great, Toph.”

“Yeah. I kind of miss them, if I’m honest.”

Aang chuckles. “I’m sure they miss you too.”

“Of course they do, I’m the best daughter ever.”

He refrains from pointing out that she’s also a runaway, but he figures that goes without saying. 

They spend the rest of the evening chatting about lighter topics, and Toph complains loudly as Aang invites folks from the campsite over to join them around the fire. They’re a middle-aged couple from Japan visiting Banff for the week, and they trade stories about their adventures until it’s time to douse the fire and call it a night.

***

Taking advantage of a beautiful morning, Aang sneaks outside the motorhome as quietly as he can to go for a jog around the park. He follows a hiking trail that leads him closer to the town centre and around to another campsite. 

“Aang!” 

The way they say his name is more like “ang”, but he knows it must be him who’s being called. He stops in his tracks, the voice sounding strangely familiar; when he turns, he sees Eric lumbering over from what looks like… an old school bus?

“Oh, hi!” Aang greets as casually as he can. “Good to see you again.”

Eric jogs up to him with a friendly grin, wearing a slightly lighter ensemble from when they first met.

“Hey! We managed to catch up with you!”

Aang wants to ask what he means but before he can, a group of five people about Eric’s age come pouring out of the bus behind him.

“This is my sister, Jenna, and these are some friends of ours who all think what you’re doing is amazing. We jumped in the bus and came to find you.”

Oh dear. Aang was not prepared for this development. He looks into the faces of starry-eyed strangers and swallows.

“It’s, uh, really good to meet you all.” He says with a wave. 

Jenna is a tall and pretty girl with long auburn hair down her back. She has light blue eyes and a long, elegant nose, and she’s wearing a plaid button-up with plain black leggings.

“Oh, this is great!” She says excitedly as she stretches out her hand to him. “I was so jealous when Eric said he got to meet you in Black Diamond, but now I get to meet you as well.”

Aang shakes her hand with a nervous smile. “Oh, yeah, sorry we didn’t stop by your shop. We’re on a bit of a tight schedule.”

“Oh, we totally understand. I mean, you’re on a spiritual journey, you can’t waste any time.”

Aang was at a loss for what to say. 

“Well," he tries, "I better get back to Toph and Badger.” 

“Sure! Which campsite are you staying at?”

Aang considers telling them but thinks better of it.

“Ah, I’ve forgotten the name of the site, but it’s not too far.”

Jenna takes out her phone and hands it to him. “Not a problem! Why don’t we exchange contact info so we don’t lose each other anymore?”

It takes a moment for her words to fully sink in.

“Huh?”

“Oh! I thought Eric told you! We got our friends together to join you on your quest.”

Aang feels all the blood drain out of his face as the reality sets in.

“Ah, um, well, it’s actually a long way, and we play it mostly by ear, you know? I’d hate to lead you on a wild goose chase.”

Jenna and Eric share an affectionate look then turn to Aang with matching smiles.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that! We came prepared for anything.”

Well, that backfired spectacularly, Aang thinks bitterly. He looks at Jenna’s phone in his hand and finally he sees a light at the end of the tunnel.

“Why don’t you give me your number? I don’t know how to work Apple phones, I’m terrible at them. I’ll send you a message so you have my contact info.”

Jenna laughs merrily, taking back her device as Aang fishes his own out of his pocket and keys in her number. He does save it to his contacts, promising to send her a text as soon as he’s back at the motorhome and runs full-tilt back towards the Tunnel Mountain campground.

***

“Toph, we have to cut our stay in Banff short.” He shouts as he reaches their campsite, sweaty and out of breath. “We have, as you called it, an entourage.”

She blinks at him from the little table where she’s nibbling on a leftover veggie dog.

“What are you talking about?”

“Remember Eric from Black Diamond?”

“Oh no. Did he actually get his friends together?”

Aang moans. “Yes. And now they’re here and they want to follow us. We need to get to BC, stat.”

Much to Aang’s chagrin, Toph bursts into peels of laughter, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she doubles over.

“You’re a cult leader!” She cries.

“I am not, and I refuse to become one. We’re leaving this whole awful mess behind _right now._ ”

Still laughing, Toph helps him put away all their camping accoutrements before he heads to the campsite office to see about getting a refund for the days they would have spent in the park. Thankfully he only had to pay for the one night, and just a half hour later they were pulling onto the highway.

“I think we can still get in a hike to the Lake Agnes tea house.” He says as he drives, fighting back the cloud hanging over his head. A hike would help alleviate his mood.

“Sure thing, Twinkle Toes. If you think we can make it without running into your disciples.”

Aang moans again. “Please don’t call them that.”

“Face it, you’ve become a cult leader.”

“Uggghhh.” 

The drive to the trailhead is short, just fifteen minutes from the campsite. Aang purposely looks for a parking spot hidden at the back of the lot and gets his hiking pack, ensuring he has enough water for all three of them, plus dog treats and food for Badger. Once he’s sure he has everything, he hoists it onto his back and offers Toph his arm.

“It’s a pretty easy hike. Just two hours up and probably a little over an hour down.” Aang explains as they make their way to the crowded area around Lake Louise, its turquoise waters shining majestically under the early morning sun.

“How are there so many people alive and existing?!” Toph demands as they snake their way through the sea of tourists to get to the trail.

“I’m surprised there are already so many people here. It’s not even ten yet.” Aang muses.

Badger seems to be the least perturbed of the three of them, tongue lolling as he leads Toph through the throngs. Finally the crowd thins into single file, and the labrador heads up their group onto the well-trodden path.

It was a risk, Aang knew. He figured Eric, Jenna and company would assume he was in Banff to visit the iconic mountain tea house, but being as iconic as it was, he couldn’t just _not_ go. He hated to think of all the other tea shops and cafes he was missing out on in Canmore just a half hour away, but he could always loop back around on his way back later in the season. 

***

Two hours later, they were sitting at a table overlooking Lake Agnes from the tea house deck. Chipmunks skittered across their table boldly, shining eyes hoping for the odd crumb from their plates. Aang blatantly ignored the all caps sign warning tourists not feed the wildlife. He couldn’t help it — their beseeching little faces were impossible to turn down.

“This place smells and sounds incredible.” Toph says with unabashed wonderment. “And the tea! For once I have something to say about it: it’s great. I can actually _taste_ the chocolate chai.”

Aang laughs as he sips at his cup of 100 Monkeys white tea ( _legend says it wards of evil spirits, handmade, excellent tea_ ), or so the menu claimed. Aang was so charmed by the description he _had_ to order it.

It’s then he feels a light tap on his shoulder, and his heart sinks into his stomach as he turns, expecting to find either Eric or Jenna at his back. He’s surprised to find it’s neither. Instead, standing there is a familiar face he hadn’t seen in years.

“...Aang? Is that you?” 

She’s older now. Of course she would be. He’s amazed she remembers him after so long.

“Jin?”

“Oh wow, it _is_ you!”

Aang stands to give her a hug, feeling his heart begin to leap into his throat.

“It’s been so long, what’s become of you? I mean, the last time I saw you was back in, what, high school, senior year?”

Aang swallows back the unbidden panic with the memories, forcing as genuine a smile as he can.

“Yeah, long time ago now. You work here?”

Jin gives him a blinding smile. “Yeah! It’s great summer work, plus I give skiing lessons during the winter.”

“You always did say you wanted to move out to the mountains.” Aang says warmly, his affection for Jin winning over his anxiety. “I’m so glad to see you did it.”

“And you? How’s Jiemba?”

Aang feels his heart split, his smile faltering.

“Oh, we lost touch.” He lies.

Jin’s brows fly up her forehead. “Oh, really? You two were inseparable. I’m sorry to hear it.”

Finally, she seems to notice Toph sipping her tea at the table.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I’m Jin.” She says to Toph offering a hand.

“No worries, you two were catching up. I’m Toph. If you’re holding out a hand, I can’t see it. Badger would be happy to shake, though.”

Dutifully, Badger steps forward holding up a paw. Jin giggles and crouches down to shake.

“What a great boy!” She stands. “How did Aang land a beauty like you?” 

Toph actually blushes as Aang chokes on a sip of tea.

“Oh, he wishes.” Toph retorts quickly.

Jin backtracks, her own face turning bright red. “I’m sorry, I assumed…”

Toph waves her off. “No harm done. At least to me. Him on the other hand? He’s crushed.”

Aang laughs nervously as he scratches the back of his neck. 

“Well, I got to get back to work, but we should stay in touch! Add me on Facebook or something.” Here, Jin uses her notepad to jot down her full name, email and number, sliding it across the table for Aang to take. This time he does send a text, even though he feels his insides churn as he does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts:
> 
> \- Sorry Coffee is a real cafe in Toronto.  
> \- The Lake Agnes tea house is also real. It's fantastic.  
> \- Jiemba is an aboriginal name that references Venus, and means "the laughing star"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko is very impulsive and bad at planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bunch of inspiration today, so here's another chapter.
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://richardcampbellganseytheiiird.tumblr.com/) if you like!

Zuko tried not to keep checking his email or his phone, but he couldn’t help himself. A whole two days had passed without a word from Aang, and they were slotted to leave for Banff tomorrow.

With an exasperated growl, Zuko drops his phone on the counter trying to focus on making lunch instead. It was like Sokka said — the worst case scenario was a two week camping trip with his best friends. That would be just fine. 

He put on some music for distraction as he cooked stir fry, trying not to ruminate on the lack of emails or texts. The problem was that he couldn’t stop himself from ruminating. Had his message turned Aang off? Was he too forward? Did he sound too eager? This line of thinking only makes him angry. He wasn’t a creep for crying out loud. 

In the back of his mind he recognized the irony in his own thought process. Sighing heavily, he takes the wok off the heat and flips the contents before returning it to the stovetop. Why did he care so much? What made him think that this guy in particular would be the key to the answers he was yet to find? 

Thinking about it honestly, he knew he was jealous. He was jealous of Aang’s freedom. He wasn’t weighed down by duty or loyalty to any one place, and Zuko wanted to know what that was like. Even for a few weeks. He wanted to taste that freedom… Maybe then he’d understand what was missing in his own life. 

With dinner ready, he piles a bowl full of his confection and makes his way to the dining room where he opens his laptop to watch something as he eats. 

He almost jumps when his phone vibrates next to him. It’s an unknown number, and Zuko thumbs his screen open so fast he almost sends the phone flying. Quickly he reads the message there:

_Hey Zuko? I hope this is the right number. This is Aang. I’m just replying to your message on the blog. Unfortunately there’s been a change in plans. I’m in BC, and I probably won’t be coming through Alberta again for a while. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy your camping trip! I’m sure we’ll be back at the Jasmine Dragon on the way back. Thanks for getting in touch._

Zuko’s heart sinks as he reads the message, his hope gone just as quickly as it came. He couldn’t even glean where Aang might be headed in BC from his message, which was likely intentional. 

It was for no reason at all that Zuko opened Google maps in his browser to look up the nearest towns in BC from Banff. His search quickly led him to a little tourist mountain town called Golden. And out of completely genuine interest not at all related to anything else, Zuko looked up all the cafes in Golden. He was pleased to find the town had a handful of unique gems. 

Pulling up the group chat with Sokka and Katara, Zuko sends a quick message.

_I’m going to Golden, BC tonight. I’ll meet you there. I’m booking a campground now._

Silencing his phone against the onslaught of outraged messages he knew Sokka would be sending, he uses his laptop to book the campsite for the next three nights.

He just wanted to do something different, he told himself. It wasn’t like he knew whether or not he’d find Aang there. 

He just really hoped he would. 

He already had his bags, food and tent packed. With a quick glance at the clock, he calculated that if he left in the next twenty minutes he’d be in Golden by no later than six-thirty p.m. Wasting no time, Zuko started lugging his things down to his car.

***

It was a good thing the days were so long during the summer, though Zuko knew he’d have less daylight driving in the mountains. Still, he’d have plenty of light until six. 

He nearly yelps when he hears a loud bang, then the road gets unexpectedly bumpy. Except it wasn’t the road.

“No!” He yells, slamming his hands on the steering wheel. “No, no, no!”

Zuko pulls off to the shoulder with a growl, opening his door to stalk out and glare at his blown tire. He didn’t have a donut. He knew he didn’t. 

“Fuck.”

Sighing, he calls the AMA number and waits until he’s connected to the Emergency Roadside Assistance line where he’s informed a driver will be sent out with a spare tire and will arrive within the next couple hours. Zuko thanks them for their time and only sighs after he’s hung up. 

Two hours wasn’t that much of a setback. The tire change wouldn’t take long. It was four-thirty. He groaned. He didn’t like driving at night if he could avoid it. The visual impairment in his left eye wasn’t something he wanted to risk. He’d have to go back to Calgary instead.

He opens the group chat once more and sends another message without reading any of Sokka or Katara’s messages in all caps.

_Tire blew out on the highway just outside of Canmore. Don’t want to drive at night, so I’m heading back to Calgary._

He sees the little ticks turn blue immediately, then both Katara and Sokka are typing their replies. This time he waits to read their messages.

Sokka: _I hope you know how hard I’m holding back from tearing you a new one. Just come to my place. Katara’s already here. We can all leave together in the morning._

Katara: _Just glad you’re okay, Zuko. Drive safe on your way back and let us know if you need anything._

Zuko sighs before typing his reply.

_I’ll do that, Sokka. And thanks. See you in a few hours._

He almost wants to ask them to be gentle. His ego was already bruised enough, but he supposed he did have questions to answer, and he had time to figure out what he was going to say. He’d just have to tell them the truth.

His phone buzzed with another message from Sokka.

_Don’t forget to cancel the campsite reservation in Golden for tonight if you haven’t already._

Zuko laughs bitterly, because he’d completely forgotten. Following Sokka’s advice, he pulls up the campsite number and hits call.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory

_A much younger Aang sat on the steps of the group home staring at his knobbly knees, trying to ignore the part of him that wanted nothing more than to join the other kids on the playground. It felt wrong to want to be carefree when he’d just lost everything he knew. He was twelve — young enough to be a child, but old enough to understand that his life had changed forever._

_He didn’t have an extended family he could live with, or a godparent who could take him in. His own parent had adopted him abroad and moved to Canada with him. When Aang came home after school to find him on the kitchen floor, he’d immediately called 911, but it was already too late. His father was gone._

_It was then that another boy at the home came running up to him with a blinding smile. He had dark hair and eyes with lightly tanned skin. He greeted Aang with a peace sign and a ball at his feet._

_“It’s easier if you keep busy.” He said sympathetically. “We’ve all been there.”_

_Aang wasn’t in the mood to be counselled on how to deal with his feelings, but the part of him that was still a child wanted nothing more than to kick the ball around._

_“I’m Jiemba.” The boy said as he held out a hand. Jiemba seemed wise for his age, Aang thought. There was something in the way he held himself that made him seem older, adult even. Aang smiled and took his hand to shake, which was how Jiemba pulled him to standing and lead him into the playground to join the others in a game of kickball._

_Aang soon learned that Jiemba seemed to always be smiling._   
_“My name means laughing star, you know? I guess I was born to smile a lot.”_

_Aang really liked that._

_“What do you think my name means?” He’d asked Jiemba one day. He’d tugged him into the lab room where old desks were lined with even older desktop computers on dial up internet connections. The browser took what felt like years to load, but when it did, Jiemba typed in Aang’s name to discover what it meant._

_“Peaceful soaring.” Jiemba read aloud. “That makes sense.”_

_“It does?”_

_Jiemba smiled at him. Always smiling._

_“You’re one of the most peaceful people I know. You don’t get into fights, Aang. You stop them from happening.”_

_“What about the soaring part?”_

_Jiemba thought for a moment._

_“Your mind is always soaring. You’re like a bird. Even if you don’t have wings, it’s like you’re always in the sky somehow.”_

_Aang really liked that too._

_And that was how their friendship began. From that day forward, they were inseparable, like brothers. They became each other’s family, and their bond was such that when foster families opened their doors to them, they were considered a unit._

_Their first foster home was with a well-intentioned widow who had lived in Canada for most of her life, having come from India. Their little apartment always smelled of aromatic curry spices, much of the time rubbing off on the boys themselves. Preeti loved the boys and cared for them for a couple years, but when her elderly mother fell ill, she was obliged to go back to her home country. So Aang and Jiemba were left with nothing but each other once more._

_There were many homes after Preeti’s, but all were impermanent in other ways._

_Then there was the Carter family. Mr. Carter was a successful lawyer married to Mrs. Carter. They weren’t able to have their own children, so they went to the group home to meet the duo. At the time, Aang was fifteen and Jiemba was sixteen._

_On the surface, the Carters seemed perfect. They were wealthy and doting, and at first Aang thought he and his brother had finally found a place they could settle into. However, the polished exterior gave way to cracks in the facade._

_Mr. Carter had a gambling problem. Only six months into Jiemba and Aang’s stay with them, they heard the unmistakeable crash of porcelain shattering on marble floors followed by Mrs. Carters loud sobbing and the hushed but urgent murmuring of Mr. Carter. They couldn’t make anything out that night, no matter how they strained to hear from their large room upstairs. Over the course of the next month their lives began to shift._

_Mrs. Carter began to drink heavily, and in the grips of drunkenness, her smiles didn’t reach her eyes. At first she looked at them with a new sort of emptiness, like she had nothing left to give. As time wore on, and the arguments with Mr. Carter escalated, her emptiness was filled with scorn._

_It was a cold autumn day. The trees had dropped all their leaves, and Aang could feel the chill of the house. Mrs. Carter would rarely turn on the heating in a bid to save on utilities._

_Aang had innocently come home after soccer practice and went to take a shower, but as he came out, he was faced with an uncharacteristically angry Mrs. Carter. She’d towered over him with the mop in her hand, brandishing it in Aang’s face. He could smell the alcohol on her breath as she swore at him for tracking in mud (Aang had left his shoes at the entrance, so whatever mud had come in, had mostly been left in the mud room) and for wasting hot water on a shower she was certain he didn’t need. Aang had apologized, promising to be more careful in the future, but Mrs. Carter was beyond reason. She’d hoisted the mop handle, ready to bring it down with force when Jiemba stepped between them to catch the handle and wrestle it away from her. This only enraged her more, and with a smart **snap** , she backhanded Jiemba so hard across the face that it sent him staggering. Aang had rushed to his brother’s side, using himself to shield him as he regained his footing. He’d never felt so angry in all his life. He was sixteen._

_“We’re leaving.” He said simply. “I can see we’re not wanted here.”_

_They didn’t even pack their bags. They grabbed their winter clothes out of the mud room and left through the front door with nothing but their phones and wallets._

_“We can make our own home.” Aang had said as they rode the Greyhound to the city over. “We’re old enough to get jobs. We don’t need to do this anymore.”_

_Jiemba’s smile wasn’t as bright that evening, but he did smile._

_“You’re all the family I need, Aang. How about you let your mind fly us to a better life?”_

_Aang had smiled back and nodded. “I will.”_

_In their shared world of chaos, the only certainty they had was one another. And that was enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I wrote this chapter while on a plane. Don't worry, it's not irresponsible travel. I'm returning home after four months helping to care for my father.


End file.
